


Whatever You Want

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of PG Flash/GL fluff. Not at all what I intended, but canon screwed with me. So I'll take what I can get at this point. I hope my recipeint likes it. If not maybe they'll find another story among the yuletide fics that they do like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shrift

 

 

The kid was sprawled comfortably on his couch watching a crappy B horror movie, eating popcorn and going through more beer than a man his size should be able to drink. From the looks of him you wouldn't know the Kid had just saved the world a few days ago. 

The memories of what all had happened while they were possessed by the "evil lizard spirits" (as Flash liked to call them) was still sort of fuzzy. Just bits and pieces of what went on had come back to him. From what he could remember he knew they had done a number on Flash. He was really lucky to have survived their attack on him. 

They all felt varying degrees of guilt over hurting Wally. Superman had brooded for days when he realized that the burns on the kid were from his heat vision. 

He'd been scared to death when the kid had passed out in his arms after opening that wormhole. Terrified that his ring hadn't been enough to protect the kid from the blast. They had run every conceivable test on him. J'onn and Superman had sworn to him that all the tests came back negative. That Flash was going to be fine. He'd just expended too much energy. He was exhausted and needed to rest, to let his body regenerate. 

He'd fully intended to stay in the infirmary until the kid woke up. He wanted him to open his eyes and make some smart remark or tell a dumb joke. Anything to reassure him that he really was going to be OK. They'd told him there was no use in staying there. That from what they knew of his physiology Flash would be out for roughly twelve hours. From notes in his medical records that's how long it usually took him to recover from similar situations. 

Instead he'd gone off and started helping with the repairs on the Watchtower. Seemed only fair since he knew he'd caused some of the damage. He'd checked in on the Kid every time he'd taken a break. He'd worked until he'd exhausted himself then managed to catch a few hours sleep. After a few hours sleep (mixed with a lot of tossing and turning) he'd decided to hell with it and staked out a vigil by Flash's bedside. 

He didn't know at what point he went to sleep, but he was woken up by the sounds of the Kid trying to get out of bed. Flash had mumbled, "Bathroom" at him. He helped him get out of bed, but an attempts to help him to the restroom were brushed off with a "Do it myself." 

Just when he'd started to worry. The kid stumbled back to the bed, climbed back in and muttered, "Thirsty." As he headed off to the fridge they kept in the office for some of Flash's electrolyte drinks he heard a "Hungry too." So he grabbed some protein bars while he was in there. As he watched Flash groggily guzzle down the drinks and scarf down the bars he knew he'd be fine. 

He'd taken the kid home and dogged him for the first day. Watching over him and trying to play nursemaid. That is until he'd been thrown out. The kid telling him he needed sleep and John was making him nervous. 

He'd kept a more covert eye on him ever since. Or at least he tried to be covert about it. 

He was jarred out of his thoughts by Wally's voice, "You're staring again." 

He blinked and came back to himself in the present. He cleared his throat and attempted a denial, "I wasn't." 

Talking around a mouthful of popcorn Wally countered with a muffled, "You were too." 

He'd been caught and he knew it. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." 

Wally lifted a shoulder in a shrug, "It's OK... I'm fine, I swear." 

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I know. I just worry." 

"Well, don't." He shoved the now empty popcorn bowl at him. "Get me some more popcorn instead." 

Kid hadn't looked at him the whole time. He knew Wally wasn't angry at him. His constant regard was just making the Kid nervous. 

He put some more popcorn in the microwave and leaned on the counter. He pretended to be watching the movie, but he was really watching Wally again. The movie was Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. It didn't really hold that much interest for him. Wally, however, was pretty easy on the eyes. 

Wally turned and glared at him. "Stop it." He winced at being caught again. Wally pointed at his chest, "Still, fine. See." Faster than he could blink Wally was standing in front of him. He could hear the papers on the counter flapping in the breezed Wally had generated. He came up close and looked him in the eyes, "See." 

He searched those green eyes filled with such determination to make John believe he that he was really OK. He reached up and ran his thumb over Wally's cheek. "Yeah, I see." 

Wally blushed and looked away. Taking a step back he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked anywhere, but at John. He mumbled a distracted "Yeah," at the floor. 

The microwave dinged saving them both from having to deal with IT. As he turned to get retrieve the popcorn he felt he gust of air left behind as Wally beat a retreat back to the living room. They were going to have to deal with IT eventually, but not right this moment. 

He dumped the popcorn in the bowl and headed back to the couch. Wally was cackling softly under his breath at something that happened in the movie. He joined Wally on the couch and passed the popcorn back over to him. Wally took it absently and descended on in it with renewed vigor. He seemed to be engrossed in the movie once more. John tried to do the same. Tried even harder not to watch the Kid. Or at least he tried not to get caught at it. Pretended not to notice Wally sneaking looks at him.   
 

* * *

  


He woke to the kid gently shaking his shoulder. He'd scooted closer and was speaking softly, "Hey, GL. Movie's over." He blinked and tried to focus on him. Day had faded to dusk while he slept. The sun in the midst of setting was casting a reddish glow through the windows. It made Wally's hair look like fire. A red blaze that danced with it's own light. 'Fuck, but the Kid was beautiful.' "Damn." He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until he heard Wally's sudden intake of breath. 

He seemed just as caught up in some vision as John. He let out a rather distracted, "Um hmm," that made John smile. 

That low grade vibration that Wally seemed to give off even when he was sitting still seemed to speed up. He could feel the hum of it tickling the hairs on his arm. Sitting this close he could feel that intense heat pouring off of Wally too. 

Had they moved closer? He couldn't tell. There didn't seem to be enough room between them to breathe. He just knew now was the moment. It was now or never. So he decided to take that leap. Deal with It, the big elephant that was always sitting in the room with them. 

So he leaned in and softly kissed him. When that didn't cause the kid to immediately bolt he tried it again. Holding on a little longer. This time adding more pressure. Relishing the contrasting soft/firmness of the other's lips. Wally sighed and tilted his head a little to get a more comfortable angle for the kiss. Wally parted his lips on a sigh when John's question tongue requested entrance. Hand sliding around Wally's neck he deepened the kiss. Tongues met and mingled. 

They broke apart after a long moment. Leaning against one another's foreheads. Panting breath hot on one each other's cheek. Wally pulled back to look at him. "What now?" 

He kissed him softly and promised, "Whatever you want. Whatever you want." Then leaned in for another kiss. 

 


End file.
